Riot Girl
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Soya Yamamoto is nobody's fool. She knows how the world works: you only survive if you're aggressive. But she's taken it too far, and her grandfather is not pleased. The solution? Send her to Komamura and hope he can change her ways. Komamura/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimerrrrrr: Me do not own Bleach. The lucky bastard Tite Kubo does. *curses to the sky* I do, however, own Soya Yamamoto and her Zanpakuto.**

**WELCOME TO MAH NEW FANFIC. Why am I starting a new one when I really should be updating other ones? ... Because I had a very good idea while I was listening to music and looking at Koma-Koma's information on the Bleach Wiki.**

**Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, and the theme song IS "Riot Girl" by Good Charlotte. *headbangs***

* * *

><p>"Hey! Let go already! I told you, Yumi, I'm not into you that way! I prefer guys who don't sparkle more than the entirety of <em>Fruits Basket<em>!"

A disgusted Yumichika just tightened his grip on the young woman's arm, glaring at her. "And I told _you_ that I would never be interested in such an ugly little thing! You never learned your lesson, did you? I'm not touching you of my own free will - _believe_ me! Yamamoto-sama asked me to bring you here!"

"Well, what if I don't wanna talk to the old coot? Let me go!" The black-haired girl thrashed about, trying to break free of Yumichika's grasp. "Stop touching me! You're getting Yumichika bishie sparkles all over me! _Do you know how many baths I'm gonna have to take to get them off_?"

"Come on, Soya! I have to get back to my actual job! You think I have fun dragging you all over Timbuktu? You didn't come by reason, I had to take you here by force!"

She reached over and smacked him upside the head. "_Let me go, bitch, or I'm gonna fucking kill you_!"

They had finally reached Yamamoto's office, and Yumichika happily/angrily opened the door. He practically tossed the girl, Soya, inside before sticking his head into the room, shouting, "She's all yours!", and slamming the door. It even shook the walls a little.

Soya whirled around to face Yamamoto, and crossed her arms. She shifted her weight to one side, blew her bangs up, and rolled her eyes. She very clearly didn't wish to be here.

Yamamoto took one look at the girl, and sighed heavily. "Soya, where is your gi? Did you lose it again?"

"Hell no, I didn't lose it! Do you think I'm that stupid?" Her fingers tightened against her forearms. "My insane lieutenant dyed my robes _pink_! _PINK_! I would be fine with purple, or even red, but fucking _pink_? I couldn't wear it, 'cause the color makes me want to puke!"

"Hanataro in the Fourth Division has the spares. Please go see him when we're done here." Yamamoto sat down after finding a file about an inch thick. He held it up, displaying how many papers it had inside. "Do you know what this is, Soya?"

She snorted. "The real question is, do I care? And the answer is no."

"This is a folder filled with formal complaints and records of the trouble you have caused during the time you have been here." He put it down on his desk, giving her a stern look. "Soya, you've been here _six months_. Do you see what you've done in those six months? There are at least ten complaints from each division. In the past six months, you have used Byakuya's kenseikan as binoculars - _twice_ - replaced Iba's sunglasses with reading lenses, tricked Soi Fon into leaving her post four times, pitted Kiyone and Sentaro against each other sixteen times-"

"That would have happened whether I was there or not," Soya protested.

"-You have also destroyed several of the Fourth Division's oxygen machines, you have drawn on Hitsugaya's face nine times, you have exacerbated Ukitake's tuberculosis more times than years I've lived, you have painted _both_ sets of Hisagi's nails multiple times, stolen Rangiku's sake, chopped Izuru's bangs off, made Hinamori cry _at_ _least_ twelve times..." He flipped the folder shut, his face disapproving. "And that's just the first few pages of this folder. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Soya pursed her lips and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, appearing to think very hard. She nodded a few times, tilting her head from side to side, then returned her gaze to him. "Nah, what's the use?"

"I see then. No regret for all you've done." Yamamoto folded his hands with another sigh. "Soya, I would think that by now you know that I expect far better of you."

"You _always_ expect better of me," she huffed, uncrossing her arms. "And I'm _never_ good enough."

"Soya, it's not that you're not good enough. You just don't try. You know you could be well beyond good enough if you would try."

"Well... maybe I don't _wanna_ be good enough." She brushed her bangs back, pouting at nothing. "I like the Eleventh Division _because_ they're laid back, _because_ Captain Kenpachi lets me do whatever I want, _because_ Yumichika insults my appearance and Captain Kenpachi doesn't care if I beat him till he can't move. Why do you think I joined there and have refused all offers of transfers?"

"Nobody _wants_ you to transfer!" Yamamoto cried, exasperated. "For goodness's sakes, Soya, the Seventh Division captain doesn't even _know_ you and he's afraid of you!"

"Well, good! Maybe I want people to be afraid of me!" She looked out the window instead of focusing on Yamamoto. "Fear is a good companion. When people fear you, they're compliant. They do whatever you say."

"Fear is not what we rule by here, Soya. You know that."

"Look. Can you just slap my hand, give me bathroom duty again, and send me merrily back to the Eleventh Division? Captain's not going to be pleased when he finds out _I'm_ cleaning the urinals again." She rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time. "I'd like to turn _him_ into a urinal, is what I'd like to do..."

"Soya!" Yamamoto shouted. "I'm afraid you won't be returning to the Eleventh Division just yet."

"What? Do I have a different punishment?"

"No. Due to all these complaints, your disobedient and lackadaisical attitude, and the fact that I like messing with people's minds, I have gone over your and Kenpachi's heads and transferred you to the Seventh Division. Effective tomorrow morning."

Soya's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out, the first display of real emotion since she'd gotten to the office. "_Jii-san_!" **(1)** she screamed. "You - what - you can't do this to me! I don't want to leave the Eleventh Division!"

"Which is precisely why I am doing this. I expect more of my own flesh and blood, Soya, and I will not stand for this. You have no manners, no respect, and little remorse for your words and actions. The only reason I'm not sending you to Byakuya is because he would show _no_ mercy. The captain of the Seventh Division, Sajin Komamura - he will straighten you out. He is the most loyal, respectful man in the entire Gotei 13. He will whip you into shape without being merciless. I warn you, however, that you will not come into his squad with immediate respect. I know that happened in Kenpachi's squad, and he is a fool for awarding respect to the undeserving. You will have to earn Komamura's trust, and believe me when I say that is a difficult task."

Soya's glare and anger had somewhat died down to a few smoldering embers of resentment and resignation. "So... there's really nothing I can do to change your mind, Jii-san? I can't... serve my punishment out in the Eleventh Division, being beaten to within an inch of death by Ikkaku over and over until I have been punished appropriately?"

"No, you can't. I suggest you go pack and say your good-byes."

"How long am I going to be there? I don't want to be there too long, I have things to do in the Eleventh Division..."

"Do those things include sleeping and arguing with Yumichika?"

"... Maybe."

"I'm not sure how long you'll be there." He stood up, taking the folder and walking back to the file cabinet. "It depends on how quickly you decide to obey Komamura."

Soya glared at her grandfather's back, stuck her tongue out, and stomped out the doors back to the Eleventh Division to break the bad news.

**(1) Jii-san - Grandpa/Gramps... I'm not sure which Soya is using. Which do you think she should use? XD**

**Soya means "coarse (as in vulgar)" in Japanese. See why I chose that name? LOL. Describes her personality, yet sounds cool enough to get by the radar.  
><strong>

**I absolutely love writing characters like Soya. She mouths off, she doesn't do anything she's told, she's lazy, and... she gets in trouble for it. See, that's the difference between her and a Mary Sue. XD They never get in trouble, yet look at all she's done and she's receiving just the right amount of punishment. Why didn't Yamamoto do this before she did all this stuff? ... Well, she's his granddaughter. There's a little favoritism involved, but now he's getting to the punishing.**

**I know exactly how the next one's gonna go. I shall get writing it post-haste!**

**... PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE. ^^  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Sajin Komamura wasn't used to changes in routine, and this was no exception.

He was supposed to be getting a new transfer today. He stared at the paper, reading it over and over in mild disbelief.

_Soya Utame Yamamoto, transfer from Division 11_

_Former Captain: Kenpachi Zaraki_

_Former Partner: Yumichika Ayasegawa_

_Relations: Gen'ryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, grandfather_

_Comments/Concerns: This flower has one HELL of a temper. She's more like a weed than a flower, really. Aggressive, hard to get rid of, and hard to recognize until she's overtaken your "garden". Also, anything breakable should be quickly removed from the premises if it will be within her reach. Good luck with this one - you'll need it._

"Just what I need," he sighed, setting the paper aside. "A rebellious teenager. She'll be defying every order I give her, and meanwhile Tetsuzaemon will probably be lamenting her gender..."

Speaking of Iba... wasn't it his day off? Yes, that was right... he'd taken a personal day, for whatever reason. Well, at least this girl, Soya, would only have to deal with a captain the first day, and not a lieutenant who she would probably just argue with. He wouldn't mind if they argued about a suitable topic, but Iba had the tendency to think up the most ridiculous things to debate about; not to mention this Soya would most likely just take it farther than it needed to go.

He supposed it probably wouldn't be so bad - after all, what Kenpachi thought was annoying and what Komamura thought was annoying were two different things. Kenpachi got annoyed by _everything_, while Komamura himself was a fair bit more tolerant to others' personalities.

He glanced over at the clock and growled softly. Though he wasn't going to be tolerant of this girl much longer if she didn't show up in the next five minutes. She was already half an hour late. Apparently she wasn't just annoying; she was also disrespectful. She was going to get _so_ much paperwork for this...

The door swung open, nearly cracking the wall, and in sauntered a young woman. She was dressed in a white tank top decorated with black swirls and leaves, straps from what was presumably her bra hanging on her shoulders, and a pair of blue denim boot-cut jeans. She wore silver high heels, and obnoxiously large sunglasses were tucked into the top of her shoulder-length raven hair; she also had a bag, a reflective pink color, slung over one shoulder. "Good morning," she chirped before taking a sip from the red can she held. "Where's my new captain?"

Komamura shook his head at her. "Soya Yamamoto? You are late."

She just stared at him. She put her bag down by the door and snickered. "Okay, now I _know_ Jii-san was pulling my leg. Nobody would fall for that - is that Ikkaku in there?" She laughed, hopping up to sit on Iba's unoccupied desk. "I shoulda known you guys would try to pull one over on me. Is this because I stole Yumichika's hairbrush last week? You guys are so damn vindictive..."

Komamura raised an eyebrow, simply looking at her. Was she drinking on the job? He ignored her comments (after all, he was used to such negativity) and just tapped his desk. "Miss Yamamoto, I would appreciate it if you did not put your hind end where my lieutenant does his paperwork. The last thing he needs is more distractions, so please get off."

She blinked a few times. "How are you moving the mouth of that costume? Is that even you in there, Ikkaku, or did you get one of the cadets to do it?"

He sighed and felt the strongest urge to rub at his temples. He was sure that by the time this was over, he was going to have one hell of a headache. "Miss Yamamoto, please! I'm already fed up with your tardiness, and you're doing nothing to redeem yourself. This is not an outfit, nor is anyone from the Eleventh Division anywhere near these quarters. I am your new captain, Sajin Komamura. I suggest you get down and get over here to receive your assignments before I give you a punishment on the first day."

"_Wow_." Soya hopped down from the desk, taking another gulp of her drink before speaking. "So that's what you really look like? Huh. That's so... different. I don't think I've ever seen anyone like you." She shrugged. "Not that I pay much attention past what kind of an emotion people have when they scream at me, but..." She walked forward. "So. You obviously know me, Soya Yamamoto. And now I know you. Oh and, uh, sorry I accused you of being Ikkaku. That's an insult for anybody who's not him."

Komamura shook his head. "Miss Yamamoto, you are out of uniform."

"Huh?" She looked down. "_Oh_! Yeah, see..."

"And you are late."

"Well, I was in the Human World..."

"And are you intoxicated?"

"For God's sake!" she shouted. "Could you shut the hell up and let me explain my fucking self? God, it's people like you who don't even give me a chance to talk that really piss me off!"

He didn't flinch, but he was somewhat surprised by her outburst. Perhaps Kenpachi had a point when he mentioned that she had quite a temper. "Alright then. Please, explain yourself."

"_Well_." She brushed off the bottom of her tank top. "Since I was leaving the Eleventh Division, Yumichika decided to be nice for once and took me out as a sort of good-bye present. Of course I didn't drink anything alcoholic, though I suspect Yumi has one hell of a hangover. But I had such a fun time in the Human World last night, I didn't want to leave. Yumi dragged me to this store where he bought me the _cutest_ top, see?" She turned halfway, displaying her side and hip and quite obviously modeling the outfit. "He said I needed to redo my wardrobe. So anyway, he also got me these adorable jeans, and he made me put them on. He pointed out these sunglasses, which I bought myself. And this morning, we were hanging out at breakfast and I realized I was late so I had to take my soda with me." She held up the red can. "I didn't have time to change, and it's Yumi's fault that I'm late because I had to schlep him all the way back to Eleventh."

Komamura furrowed his brow at how easily her temper could be turned on and off, not unlike a light switch. "I see." He glanced back at her transfer paper, wondering if it was too late to convince Yamamoto-sama to change his mind. This woman may have been his granddaughter, but that didn't mean she held the same values. Hell _no_, it most certainly did not mean that. "Miss Yamamoto, you are not impressing me very much. First impressions are important, and so far yours has not been good. You have shown me thus far that you are irresponsible, oblivious to the concerns of others, and also show no regard for your own safety. You stayed in the Human World _overnight_, with a person who was drunk. You put both yourself and Yumichika into danger. And what's more, you seem completely nonchalant about showing up late, breaking dress code, and having the audacity to make remarks about my appearance."

She placed her can down on Iba's desk, and glared straight at him. "If you expect me to feel bad, it's not going to happen. I don't take guilt trips and I sure as hell _don't_ say I'm sorry when somebody _orders_ me to do it. I really don't appreciate being talked down to, _Captain_..." The word was full of venom as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And for your information, Yumichika was perfectly safe with me! I wasn't buzzed, and hell if I'd let anyone touch my ass or his, pull a knife on us, or run us over with a fucking car, even if I _was_ drunk! How stupid do you think I am? I'm not some dumb little girl who can't take care of myself! I would really like it if you showed a little respect for me, because I could have just walked out of Soul Society if I didn't want to come here!"

"Don't you _dare_ mention leaving Soul Society," he growled lowly, standing up so that he towered over her. "That is the path of traitors."

She smirked, seeming unaffected by his height. "Oh my, did I touch a nerve there, _Captain_? I would have left if I felt like it."

He felt another growl forming, but he bit it back, swallowing any nasty comments he might have about her. "And for another thing, Miss Yamamoto, I do not show respect to those who don't deserve it. You are not yet worthy of it. Respect is not a right, given freely to anyone. Respect is not given to murderers, to tormenters, to traitors. It is a gift, something that you must earn, bestowed upon you once you have proved yourself."

"I could have left!" she taunted, leaning forward. "I could have gone and joined

Tousen! He would have given me all the respect I deserve and he wouldn't have thought twice about it! He wouldn't have-"

"_DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT KANAME_!" Komamura roared, shaking the entire building. He turned to face the wall, having no desire to speak to this woman any longer. "I want you out of my office. I want you out of my division. Go tell Yamamoto-sama that no matter how much I respect him, I cannot change _you_. Get out of my sight."

He heard Soya yell something that was not even a word, kick the desk, and then knock her can on the floor. "_Fine_!" he heard her scream. The door opened. "You give up on me too, just like Captain Kenpachi! Just like Jii-san! Just like _everybody_! I don't need the likes of you! I'm going to leave and I'm going to join Aizen and nobody will care! Jii-san will rejoice, Captain Kenpachi will throw a fucking party, and you'll be happy as hell!"

The door slammed. "Good-bye and good riddance!" she shouted through the door. "I hate this whole place!"

Komamura gave a sigh, sitting back down and facing the now empty room. There was soda spilled all over the floor, the can lying helplessly.

Now he would have to inform Yamamoto-sama about his granddaughter's plans. This would not end well.


	3. Chapter 3

Komamura glanced up at the clock, after filling out more paperwork. It looked like he'd been doing it for about an hour after Soya had left. Depending upon how fast her Shunpo was and how angry she'd gotten (which seemed to be very), she could be all the way in Las Noches by now, accepting a position in Aizen's army.

He got up, carefully stepping around the miniature pond of soda he'd have to clean up later. Why hadn't he gone to Yamamoto-sama immediately after she'd walked out the door? "Because my anger clouded my judgment," he sighed, opening the door. "I must work on that..."

He'd taken maybe three steps when a female voice called out, "Hey, Captain?"

He turned around to see Soya sitting right by the door. One leg was bent, and that foot was against her other leg, which was straight; her hands dangled over her bag, which was in her lap area. Her sunglasses now covered her eyes and her head was bowed down, like she didn't want to look at him.

He took this as a sign of her having been rejected from Hueco Mundo, and now she was begging for a second chance. "Did they turn you away then?" he questioned, crossing his arms. "I suppose Kaname made the final decision, telling you that you would spill too much blood?"

She looked up at him, and her sunglasses slid down her nose, revealing bloodshot blue eyes rimmed by red. It looked like maybe she'd been crying for a short time, but she still had that fiery spark in them. "Please. Spare me the mocking, Captain. I never even left."

That certainly caught him off guard, making him blink a few times. She'd said she was leaving; any woman on her word would have, even if she second guessed herself later. "So you've been sitting here all this time, Soya?"

"Yes, sir."

"Doing what?"

"Oh... thinking about stuff. Just thinking." She shifted position and pushed her shades up into her bangs. "I mean really. Can you imagine _me_ working for Taco Aizen?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Oh... I just call Las Noches that 'cause it sounds like a Spanish restaurant chain. I mean, right? Plus it's a funny way to degrade the bastard."

Komamura just looked at her a moment, then sat beside her, which was a long way down for him. "Then... you never really planned on going to Hueco Mundo."

She snorted. "_Please_. Do you truly think I'd lower myself to being in league with Butterflaizen, Tousen-fly, and He Whose Smile Creeps Me the Fuck Out?" She played with a string on her bag, then pursed and unpursed her lips. "I'd sooner eat Urahara's hat. And I'd probably get food poisoning."

He had to chuckle slightly at that, but just as soon he was serious again. "If you weren't going to leave... why did you say that you were?"

"Empty threat," she replied apathetically. "You'll have to get used to those, I hand them out a lot. I was just... really mad at you. Come on." She elbowed his arm. "I'd never leave Soul Society." She shook her head. "Who do you think keeps Yumi from killing every flippin' person what calls him ugly?"

"I can only imagine how that might go... especially if either of you were drunk."

"Look." She sighed, blowing her bangs up. "Me apologizing is _not_ going to happen too often, Captain, so... will you listen now?"

"Of course."

"Okay, well..." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I was late, I'm sorry I didn't have my uniform, and... I'm sorry I thought you were Ikkaku in a suit. Also I'm sorry I mentioned Tousen-fly. I could see you were getting upset over it so... I really should've shut my big yap."

He reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Soya... I can understand all that you got angry over. I used to have a hard time getting respect too, but I didn't give up and I didn't act like you. I hate to be the one to tell you, but you really reminded me of a child back there. I see now why Yamamoto-sama sent you to me, and I will not fail him."

Her face brightened - just a little, but the shine was there in her eyes. "You mean you'll let me stay? And you're not going to tell Jii-san about this?"

He smiled just a little, and took his hand off her shoulder. "Yes. And... I will let you go without a uniform, but only on one condition."

"Sure. Anything... I hate that uniform."

"It's just a black robe."

"Exactly. Not enough design for me. I like more... ah... flamboyant stuff. Like this shirt Yumi got me. I should beat Hanataro to a pulp for volunteering to keep the spare ones. But anyway, what's this condition?"

"I would like to start over. Neither of us acted very mature or made a very good first impression on each other. I'd like to give you another chance, and I'd like another as well. Would that be alright?"

"You got it." She stood up, and straightened out her shirt. She slid her glasses back down to cover her eyes and posed with both hands on her hips. "Captain! You're lucky I'm here so what's my first order of business?"

He shook his head, opening the door to his office. She had made maybe a millimeter of improvement. And even that was being generous. This was going to take quite a while. "You've got paperwork to deliver to the other captains. Don't push your luck."

* * *

><p><strong>WOO HOO. *shrug* Gave her a little more personality. She's more loyal than she wants people to think, mwahaha.<strong>

**Sorry it's a tiny bit short, but I thought the ending was perfect. XD**

**OH MAH GOD. My friend was being stupid with his baseball bat yesterday. He was performing different Bleach releases and quizzing me on whose was whose. I got a lot of them wrong on the first try... BUT HEY. I got Koma-Koma's right on the first! And Szayel's... but only because Szayel's is super creepy and such super-creepiness belongs only to him.  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YA READ ORRRRR... Kenpachi will come in your window while you're navigating away from this page and not leaving a review.**

**Kenpachi: You don't control me...**

**Me: I do if you want me to polish your damn sword.  
><strong>


End file.
